


You or You, Both?

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Dream Sex, M/M, November Drabble, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Snape can't decied, maybe his dreams will help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend... I am not a huge fan... I hop it's okay.

This had to be the weirdest dilemma that he had ever been in. On one side was Ronald Weasley and on the other side Remus Lupin. Snape sighed a frustrated sigh. For several months now he had been getting pursued by both males. One a late classmate and the other a late student. He had been getting letters and gifts from both, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out which one he should go with. Well if he was being honest with himself he would have to choose neither.   
That night as he fell into a deep sleep two ghostly figures approached him. They showered him with gifts and love, but for the life of him he couldn’t decide which one he wanted. Soon Snape was shifting in his bed as an innocent dream turned dirty. What was once a innocent flirting soon turned to touches against the inside of his thighs and kisses along the back of his neck.   
Hands ventured into his pants and up his shirt, he once flaccid cock began to take interest. His hands grasped at the shoulders of one of the two while the other played with his nipples from behind. Snape hissed and shifted trying to figure out what was going on.   
Soon the wandering hands turned into wandering mouths. He wasn’t even sure when he lost his clothing, but now there was a mouth wrapped around his cock and another pressing into his entrance. Fingers tugged at his balls while tongues plundered him from the inside out.   
His fingers grasped hair and he whimpered, so close to spilling out. Then it stopped and a voice sounded in his ear.  
“Enjoying yourself Severus?”  
Snape groaned and whimpered a little more as his balls were tugged on again.  
“Think we can both fit?” questioned the other voice.   
Snape too far gone to even question what all was going on just moaned and hissed as he was pampered with more and more kisses and strokes. He doesn’t even know where the desk that he is bent over comes from. All he knows is now there are fingers in his ass and he is shifting back and forth trying to get more, oh so much more. Fingers morphed into a cock and soon that cock morphed into two. Snape gasped, oh he was so so full. Just as he was about to cum to climax a noise sounded off in the distance.  
Snape rolled over eyes opening wide, he shifted staring down at his erection, a flush coming to his face. He whimpered he felt so empty, why did it always end this. He thumped down in his bed and hissed as he wrapped his hand around his erection, it wasn’t the same but it would have to do…

**Author's Note:**

> Another day done, another day down.


End file.
